Forbidden Love
by Marlosa
Summary: Kirino x Kyousuke. What happens when Kirino has feelings for her brother? One shot. Rated M for language, and all that lemony goodness. My first story!


**A/N: **Well guys, it's my first fanfic. Reviews would be gladly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the property of __Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai__.

* * *

><p>"<em>Life counselling!"<em>

The door behind creaked open and in came Kirino, her steps breaking the silence of the room. Quickly, I alt tabbed out of what I was browsing at that moment.

"Why are you always on the desktop when I come in? Can you stop watching porn on my laptop!"

Look here Kirino, I have my needs as a male and there's only 2 computers in the house, both being yours. Though, if I had said to her face she would've hit me.

"What is it now?" I asked, tapping my fingers impatiently.

Kirino looked at me with disbelief: "Stop looking at porn! You pervert! I want my computer back!"

"Now?" I stared into her eyes, she meant it but I couldn't just give it back at this moment. I needed to close it first.

"Yes now! This moment!" she screamed at me. I was fucked, no matter what I could say, Kirino always had her way, it was her laptop after all.

"Fine, here. Take it!"

She picked it up and marched out of my room, forgetting about the "life counselling" she came to me for. I sighed, she was always like this…

_Slaap!_

I slowly opened my eyes. Even after being hit by Kirino, I was still tired as hell. Why do you always have to wake me up in the middle of the night? Can't you see that it's 3am?

"What? What you want" I grumbled.

"Get up you lazy asshole."

I looked at Kirino, she was right on top of me. You could say I was getting some nasty thoughts, trying to shrug them away I looked off to the corner. She pulled me up and grabbed my hand, and like a ragged doll, was being carried to her room.

I sighed, probably to play an eroge again… I am sure most normal sisters didn't have this problem. Though I couldn't imagine Akagi putting up with his sister. I shuddered at the thought. I mean, do normal sisters drag their big brothers to their room and convince them to play an eroge with them? I really deserve a medal of recognition for this.

I was wrong, it wasn't to play an eroge. She was pointing at her laptop and screaming at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck is this!"

I looked at the screen, it was the porn I was browsing later that day. "What do you think it is?" What kind of obvious question was that.

"Look carefully, you pervert!" I squinted my eyes pretending to inspect it with the utter most care, it was then I noticed something. One of the tabs had the words "incest" spelled all too clearly. I backed off, surprised. How could I have known?

"Breasts?"

"Pervert, get out! Siscon!" I tried to make a run for it but she was faster, bringing her foot up my groin, I felt the sharp pain as her foot struck home. Kirino…

Where I am? I woke up with a slight headache. This isn't my room? I looked around. My face turned all red when I realized whose room it was. I felt warmth pressing my back. I looked behind me.

_Whaaaaaaaat!_

Behind me was my sister, embracing me with her hands, her face in tears and eyes closed. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake her up or try to escape this position?

"Errr, Kirino…" Her eyes suddenly flickered open, met mine and stared long and hard. "Aniki…I am so sorry…" She blushed.

I couldn't contain myself, even if she was my sister, any man at this moment could say that her face at this moment was the cutest thing ever. I tried to talk but remained speechless. What the hell is happening to me? What is this feeling? No, it can't be. Before I could hide it, my blood started to pump downward.

"Aniki soo perverted, getting turned on by his own sister." Kirino's lips spread into a wicked smile while pressing her body closer.

I could feel her warmth of her body now, and it was making my mind go crazy.

Fuck, why can't I stop? Think! Must de-bonify! Do it before it's too late. But it was already too late. My manhood pressed against her like a mountain, I knew she could feel it.

"Siscon…" whispered Kirino. "But I guess it can't be helped, you've already been browsing these things lately. I guess I'll have to take full responsibility."

With that, she reached down my pants towards my manhood. Upon reaching it, she wrapped her warm fingers around the tip and started stroking it.

I gasped. This feeling, it wasn't the same as doing it to myself. Kirino's fingers gently caressed it, it was becoming stiffer with more blood being brought down. It began to get bigger, I couldn't stop.

Shivering every time I felt her fingers, I tried to stop her.

"Kirino…stop…this isn't right." My speech was separated by my heavy breathing.

"But you're already so big, getting so turned on by your little sister."

She looked at me lustfully. I couldn't deny this, she was really cute but I tried to hide that fact.

"What's got into you, first you bitched at me, then you kicked me in the nuts and now?" Trying to pronounce each syllable while she felt my cock.

"Didn't you say you like your little sister? Isn't that correct Onii-chan?"

I was taken aback from her mentioning the word "Onii-chan". She's never called me Onii-chan.

Ah fuck, I am at the climax. This…is soo..wrong. My body began to tremble as my cock jolted into action.

"Kirino...I am…coming!" I moaned. I felt a rush of pleasure through my body as I released my fluids coating her fingers. I sighed after the moment.

"Oh your soo fast Oni-chan. How about we do this somewhere else that feels better?"

"No no, let's stop here. Please Kirino." I couldn't take this any longer, she was going too far, but my body didn't think so. It continued to pump more and more blood and soon it was ready again. Kirino slowly removed her bra and underwear. I tried to look away but my eyes stared into her, analyzing every detail from her chest downwards. I've never seen my sister naked since we were young but you could say she had the body of an angel. Her breasts were still developing but they were big enough to be caressed. Her nipples are already erect from touching my cock. My hands moved without my knowing and felt them. They were freakishly soft and warm.

So this is what breasts feel like. This is getting addicting. Oh god, what I am doing. I can't believe I am touching my own sister's breasts.

She winced at the touch.

"Not, not soo hard. Gently aniki."

Listening to her words, my fingers slowed their pace, tenderly moving in a circular motion. I heard her quiet moans, drool flowing from her mouth as I quickened pace. Her own hands reached down and started to rub her pussy. I leaned toward her chest, licking her nipples. I got a satisfied gasp from her as I bit down on her them.

"Hey Aniki, I think we're ready for the next part." She whispered.

There wasn't no more turning back, my cock was already hard as a rock. Slowly inserting myself into her, I felt her tremble and tense up. I gripped her hands tightly as I pushed into her.

"Aniki. Please go slowly."

I nodded. I hope kami-sama would forgive me for this. I started to thrust my way in her. I could hear her whimpering as I broke through the barrier. Soon the pain subsided from her and her pains were replaced by pleasurable moans. Kirino's pussy was so tight that I felt like I would reach my limit any moment but I kept going. There was no stopping me now. I pounded her snatch as hard as I could, our bodies closing on each other, becoming one.

"Aniki, I love youuu…" She moaned, trying her best to speak, especially when her breath was caught short every time I pushed in.

I stared at her blankly; did she just say the words that I thought she said? Those years living together, with her being a total overlord to me and now she admits that she loves me? I don't quite understand this anymore.

_Forbidden love… _

I tried to shrug the feeling off but it kept coming back. What were my feelings about her? My true feelings?

I started to quicken pace while bending down to kiss her tender lips. As our lips met, her tongue started probing the inside of my mouth. I pushed harder and harder in, making Kirino cry out even more loudly than before. I had to quiet her down somehow, quickly inserting my tongue in her mouth trying to muffle her yelps of pleasure.

Soon enough I could tell that she was almost there. Her eyes were rolled to the back of head, wide with pleasure, saliva was dripping from the tip of her tongue, and she was tightening like no tomorrow. I could feel myself at the pinnacle of pleasure too. Then at the moment, Kirino's body tensed all of a sudden, her walls closing around me. This was enough for me. I couldn't hold it any longer, pushing with all my might; I made the last thrust into her. The feeling was bliss, I could hear Kirino's voice echo in the room as she reached her climax.

The pleasure was nothing like I ever felt before, better than the first time I came today. My mind stopped working for a second; there was nothing at all other than Kirino's sweet voice ringing in my head. I sighed as my love fluids entered her, warm and sticky, coursing through her channel. I groaned again as my cock throbbed again, releasing the last drops. I kissed her hard, her lips with mine. At that moment, I never wanted to leave this position. I carefully pushed up against her chest, lying on her body while kissing her thoroughly.

"I love you Kirino" I whispered into her ear. She looked at me blushing, staring me in the eyes.

"Stupid Aniki…"she said at last.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, some brother-sister love. Awwww... Makes me feel guilty inside that I wrote this. I regret nothing.<p>

Cheers!


End file.
